


Last Stall

by Mustachebabs



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader!Miranda, F/F, Rebel!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: High School AU drabble. Miranda has a reputation to protect, and Jack makes it her mission to mess with it.





	Last Stall

“Live a little, Cheerleader.” Jack’s voice is almost a growl as her hands reach under Miranda’s skirt.

She’s locked them in the farthest stall in the bathroom, having caught the cheerleader reapplying her make up between classes. Miranda is mortified and yet, unable to bring herself to pry Jack off her. The shaved side of Jack’s head tickles at her skin as Jack works her way down her neckline. Internally, Miranda curses the cheerleading uniforms and the unnecessarily cleavage they showcase.

For wearing combat boots and a leather jacket, Jack is astonishingly nimble. Miranda can’t let her win. The cheerleader grabs Jack’s hands and backs her up against the opposite wall of the bathroom stall. As she finds herself pressed to the wall by Miranda’s body, Jack smirks. She likes when the cheerleader plays rough.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, I have practice.” Miranda warns, her face inches away from Jack.

“You are the fucking captain of the squad, reschedule it.” Jack’s hooded eyes stare Miranda down.

Jack’s taunts infuriate the cheerleader and she crashes their lips together with vigor. Miranda snakes her hands inside Jack’s leather jacket, eliciting a chuckle. From someone so tough, the cheerleader knows exactly where Jack’s weaknesses are.

They come apart, all gasps and hands tangled in each other’s clothing.

“I’m going to kill you." 

"Wouldn’t want it any other way, Cheerleader.”


End file.
